Skulls
The Skulls are a gang of human on the planet Stygia and some of them either convict or convict labour. They are the first enemies you encounter. They are at war with the Creeps. There are different types of skulls including Shotgunners, Beserker, and the Brutes. The Skulls seem to have access to military grade weapons from the Confederation's operations there and access to vehicles which gives them an advantage against the Creeps since they have access to the fuel sources from scattered uranium mines throughout the wastelands. The uranium mines are also used for making explosives for bigger weapons. The Skulls also seem to have more manpower. The standard weapon for the Skulls soldier is the Peacemaker Carbine, which they acquired from the Confederation's operations, the most known was Operation Anarchy. They're also in an effort to conserve ammo; the Skulls equip their hunting and foraging parties with knives, makeshift hatchets, or simple pipes due to the fact that their war with the Creeps are draining resources. Other Skulls carry everything from Bonedusters to Bouncers to even Miniguns and Penetrators. The vehicles that the Skulls have give them a huge advantage with the Creeps since they don't have vehicles. The Skulls have vehicles ranging from the Vulture, which is a VTOL capable gyrocopter. Banshees are the Skulls main way of transporting troops into battle. The Banshees are armed with two torpedoes, several rockets, and a minigun in addition to any troops able to fire out of the doors with conventional firearms. The Skulls also use an unnamed, armored jeep, which acts as their APC. The Skulls are the most common enemy; the player will face them in almost all acts and chapters except in Act 7, Chapter 2. Appearance The Skulls seems to have a caste of ranks, ranging from standard cannon fodder to Beserker. *'Skull infantry' are armed with standard issue Peacemaker Carbine and have many different appearances. These differences range from hairstyles to clothing. Some even have different face and body paint. * Beserkers are usually encountered first in a large battle as they fearlessly charge towards the player when the are spotted. They are recognizable with their distinctive face and body paint ranging from yellow to neon green. They wield two weapons (pipes, wrenches, makeshift machetes) and attack the player in large numbers, trying to flank careless players, which can pose a serious threat on a higher difficulty. They will always yell while charging. Some of the Beserkers attach a puffball on their mouth, giving them extra adrenaline. This allows them to take more punishment when approaching their target. * Shotgunners are first encountered in the Terrordome. They are all armed with Bonedusters. Their faces are covered with a somewhat buffalo-like skull which offers extra protection and they wear vests lined with Boneduster shells. Shotgunners are larger than standard Skulls and Berserkers and can take more damage. They will charge if you get in range of them and kick instead of shoot, especially in close quarters. They can be easily identified as they always yell "All Die" upon spotting player. *'Flailgunners' are easy to spot in battlefield. They wear explosive bandoliers on their chest which glow red. They carry Flailguns over their heads when they charge at people making it even easier to shoot their chests. Unaware players can easily be killed if Flailgunners aren't taken care of, as the Flailgun can ensnare players. If shot, the explosive bandoliers strapped on a Flailgunner's chest will explode, decimating anything nearby. *'Flare Shooter' are very agile and can avoid leash grabs. They are encountered after "Last Train Off Explosion Town." They all wear a glowing orange helmet which offers them some additional protection and their weapon of choice is the Screamer. They never use its primary fire, instead only shooting flares, hence the name. * Miniboss or Brutes. They can be varied from Chaingunners to Penetrators and Bouncers. Penetrators and Bouncers wear a bulletproof plate that protect the their torso, while Chaingunners do not. What they all have in common is the metal helmet covering the face and head. The player must stun the Brute before any serious damage can be done. While he is stunned the player may then thump him several times to his death, remove his helmet and shoot him in the head, shoot his assplate and shoot him in the ass, or stun him again and leash or kick his head off. All of which give you a nice skillshot bonus. Apparently they are megacharged with Confederate Tech, as stated by Ishi Sato. Gallery Berserker concept.jpg|Concept Art of a Berserker with a Puffball Berserkers.jpg|Berserkers on the attack Flailgunned.jpg|Ensnared by a Flailgunner Flare CU.jpg|Close-Up of a Flare Shooter's Helmet Brute chaingun.jpg|Brute wielding a Chaingun Category:Enemies